Multiverse Injustice Character Roster
by the rookie of buck
Summary: Here is a crossover of DC's newest game, Injustice 2 with different characters from different franchises having interactions, super moves, and endings with DC's finest, whether they be heroes, villains, or something in between I'm giving their chance to show the likes of Batman, Superman, and others just what they're made of.
1. Breath of the Wild (Part 1)

**Hello FF users just doing this Multiverse character intro, super move, and ending for the new game. Injustice 2. This is a crossover fic with different characters from different games.**

 **Disclaimer: Injustice 2 belongs to their owner DC Comics. The different characters from different games that are represented here belong to their respective companies.**

 **With that out of the way enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHARACTER ROSTER: LEGEND OF ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD (Part 1) BELONGING TO NINTENDO.**

Character: Princess Zelda (BotW)

(INTRO)

In the Fortress of Solitude Princess Zelda, a blond haired girl with pointed ears, wearing her royal blue blouse decorated with the royal family of Hylia crest and tight black trousers with brown boots also decorated with the royal family's emblem, steps out of a portal of light carrying a golden glowing half moon bow strapped to her back.

Wonder Woman who is sporting her red leotard that's decorated with gold colored armor wraps up her golden glowing Lasso of Truth.

"Halt there elfling!" Wonder Woman demands with a serious tone in her voice.

Zelda who readies her bow and draws an arrow, replies to the former amazonian princess "I am Zelda, here to stop yours and the flying caped man's rage from destroying Hyrule and her people."

Wonder Woman draws her sword, twirling it and raising her right hand as a challenge. "I was going let you leave. But bringing me and Clark into this has only sealed you and your peoples fate!"

(SUPER MOVE)

Zelda screams in defiance as she holds out her open hand and traps Wonder Woman in a bubble of light. As the amazon is trapped, the Hylian Princess closes her hand into a fist, making the bubble smaller until it disappears. Inside the darkened sealed realm, Wonder Woman, still inside the bubble, is helpless as the gigantic grotesque being known as Calamity Ganon appears. It draws it's glowing blue blade back and strikes sideways then back-swings in a ravenous flame, then jumps back as it throws it's glowing blue spear freezing her in place, as the finishing touch, it charges it's guardian cannon, aiming it's sight at the frozen bubble until it fired, hitting the bubble dead on breaking the bubble and sending the amazonian out of the sealed realm and back to the ground in front of Zelda.

(ENDING)

We see Zelda, overlooking the defeated form of Brainiac with Superman and Wonder Woman knocked out behind her. Holding her hands out preparing a spell to seal all three of them away.

"I didn't know about Brainiac's plan at first. My only mission was to stop the Tyrants known as Superman and Wonder Woman from destroying my slowly rebuilding kingdom. But upon learning of Brainiac's plan for this planet, I made the decision to help out Batman. Simply because of my interference in putting Wonder Woman and Superman in the sealed realm would only lure Brainiac to come to Hyrule to take my villages and destroy my world."

We see a saddened Supergirl looking at a sphere containing one of the cities that was taken from Krypton with Princess Zelda putting a hand her shoulder for comfort.

"I was saddened to see Kara Zor-El grieving for her city that I might have doomed to a prolonged existence in those accursed spheres that Brainiac put them in, until I had an idea."

We see a newly rebuilt Hyrule, better than it ever was before with towering skyscrapers and flying vehicles and people, all applauding to three individuals on a balcony overlooking the city/kingdom. They were Link Hero of Hyrule, Kara Zor-El Supergirl, and finally Princess Zelda in a new outfit that's somewhat similar to Supergirl's except it has the royal crest of Hylia on her chest instead of Kara's crest.

"I asked Supergirl if she would like to come Hylia's land with her city's people to live in Hyrule with me and Link. She accepted without hesitation. Now with Kryptonians, Hylians, and all the other races making a brand new kingdom, we will be ready for whatever comes to threatens the land whether it be invaders, Superman, Wonder Woman, Brainiac, or the Great Calamity itself, we will be ready.

Character: Link (BotW)

(INTRO)

In Gorilla Grodd's city we see Link, a blond haired elvish looking young man garbed in a blue tunic decorated in white symbols and markings,, a white long-sleeved undershirt with a brown leather guard on his right forearm, and tan trousers and brown leather boots, walks forward with a blue and red decorated shield in his left hand, right hand reaching behind him for his sword with a purple hilt.

We now see Green Arrow, garbed in his signature green armored tights and green mask covering around his eyes, twirling an arrow in one hand and his signature bow laying in his other by his side.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see!" Green Arrow joked to probably lighten the mood.

Link preparing for his fight, drew his sword which glowed with holy blue light and took a few test swings.

"Yeah, I want to kick my butt to after that joke as well."

(SUPER MOVE)

Link roars at the ready as he prepares for what looks like an uppercut, until a splash of water underneath Green Arrow happens and emerging from the water with his own uppercut is the red-finned zora Prince Sidon which sends Green Arrow into the air when suddenly someone was ready for this, as the rock-covered goron Yunobo was ready as he was about to belly-flop onto the emerald hero until Yunobo tucked into a ball and slamming him into the ground, then rolling like a tire on Oliver before speedily rolling away. With Queen still in the ground he was bombarded with a flurry of bomb arrows by the white feathered flying rito Teba firing continuous arrows with his bow before flying away, as the smoke cleared with Oliver still laying before a heeled open-toed shoe on him revealing the young gerudo chieftain Riju, wearing the Thunder Helm as she opened her arms wide open as lightning struck down, not harming Riju but giving Green Arrow the full charge. As he lay there, we see Link, Sidon, Yunobo, Teba, and Riju posing in front of the Sheikah Slate with Queen laying there behind them. When the picture was taken and the four besides Link left.

(ENDING)

We see Link holding a drawn bow, pointing it at Brainiac's slumped form against the wall, ancient arrow ready in case Brainiac tried anything funny.

"To see Link take down Brainiac with relative ease was amazing in it of itself was slightly surprising, to learn he does this type of work across multiple generations as different reincarnations was the real kicker. When I gave him the invitation to join the new generation of Justice League, he declined, asking for two things instead when I asked him what does he want instead of joining the League..."

We now see Link eating what looked like a gourmet meal at a five star restaurant, sitting besides him was Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, Bruce was paying the bill and Oliver holding a brand new bow of his design with a beautiful blue ribbon attached to it in front the Hero of Hyrule.

"First, he wanted a delicious gourmet meal of what I prefer as delicious. Second, he asked Green Arrow for a brand new bow with a lot of power and won't be easy to break. Ollie being Ollie, guarantied the bow will never break and gave Link enough spare drawstrings to last a good long while..."

As Link is entering a portal with what look like Hyrule Field on the other side, he is waving good—bye to the new Justice League as they were waving back before the portal closed.

"Despite his short visit here to stop Brainiac and save the world from destruction, the new League are already missing their almost potential ally and partner, I reassured them that although they now only have his deeds and memories of him to remember Link, I told them that true courage doesn't need to be remembered, for it will never be forgotten. This is Batman, signing off"

* * *

 **Wow that was a fun little tidbit I wrote. As you can see this is not the only chapter as I'm planning more for the woodwork spanning across multiple franchises.**

 **I wish I could put everything to a vote and see what you guys want for as a character in the new Injustice game, but I won't simply because I haven't played a lot of games or watched a lot of cartoon, anime, or T.V. shows but hopefully I can get around that.**

 **The next one will be Team RWBY from the popular web series RWBY with that out of the way have a nice day or night.**


	2. RWBY (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Injustice 2 belongs to DC Comics. The characters shown here that are from different franchises belong to their respective companies.**

 **This is my second chapter of the Multiverse Injustice Character Roster as I'm slowly doing more and hopefully more. This time we're dealing with the colorful cast of the popular web series made by Rooster Teeth, RWBY.**

 **CHARACTER ROSTER: RWBY (PART 1) BELONGING TO ROOSTER TEETH PRODUCTION.**

Character: Ruby Rose

In the streets of Gotham we see Ruby Rose, a petite fifteen year old girl with black hair with red highlights at the end of them and silver eyes. Wearing her signature red hooded cloak draped over her head. Underneath her cloak was a puffy white blouse with sleeves with a red and black corset, a frilly red and black skirt with black pantyhose and matching combat boots, was walking forward carrying a giant matching red and black rectangle with a scope on top of it pointing it forward as some unseen wind blew back her hood revealing her face and hair.

Harley Quinn, sporting a matching red and black leather biker outfit wearing white clown-like face paint, walked into the scene with her signature baseball bat swung it around in her left hand settling the other end in her right.

"Hey red, mind if I borrow that toy for a few minutes?" Harley asked with mirth in her voice.

Ruby Rose spun the rectangle around, unfolding it into a red and black scythe, once it was fully unfolded she twirled it one last time before holding it in a ready stance with the barrel of this sniper-scythe pointing behind her. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY BABY CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby screamed cutely in defiance.

Harley threw her bat away from her then putting her hand on her hip "What? I was going to give it back in mostly one piece."

(SUPER MOVE)

Ruby screamed at the ready, swinging Crescent Rose from the left, slashing Harley across, knocking her back. Then Ruby began slashing Harley multiple times before upper-slashing her into the air. As she was in the air, Ruby jumped higher than Harley, taking aim with her weapon then firing multiple continuous shots before spinning like a buzzsaw and slamming feet first into Harley mid-section before plummeting to the ground with Harley cushioning Ruby's fall as they slammed into the ground and Ruby jumping back a safe distance.

(ENDING)

Brainiac, crouching down on his knees in defeat with Ruby happily cheering in the air with joy along with Harley giving her a high-five.

"Defeating Brainiac was a really humungous confidence booster especially with everyone cheering me on as I won, I feel like I can take on Cinder Fall with an army of Beowolves, no Ursas, no wait! Goliaths, yeah definitely Goliaths... what was I talking about? Oh, right, my mission, my mission was to get the help of the Justice League to put Cinder, her cronies, and the White Fang behind bars..."

We see Ruby looking sad with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and The Flash looking downward in shame, until Batman looked up and had an idea, looking at Harley Quinn, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Supergirl.

"They couldn't help me though, Batman explained that due to the damage that the Earth took it would take a long while to reverse the damages that Brainiac did and put back the cities in their rightful place, Black Canary and Green Arrow couldn't come because they had a son to look after, and Green Lantern and Flash didn't want to skip out on the time they had to serve to win back the peoples' faith. I understood though, I didn't want to force them drop everything they have to do just to put a criminal behind bars. I thought I had to report back to uncle Qrow with the mission a complete failure, until Batman had a great idea..."

We now see in a forest with a gigantic horde of Grimm being beaten back by team RNJR with Qrow Branwen along with four other combatants fighting alongside them, Harley holding her baseball bat in one hand, firing her pistol into the horde with the other, Blue Beetle firing dual large cannons decimating their numbers, Firestorm burning Grimm alive with his nuclear fire, and Supergirl firing her red beams at the Grimm dwindling their numbers at an alarming rate.

"Instead, Batman gave us a new Justice League. With their help we have enough help to make Remnant a safer place. Look out Cinder Fall, you have a new thorn in your side, and they are, pause for dramatic effect, The Justice League!"

Character: Weiss Schnee

In front of Arkham Asylum we see Weiss Shnee a pale-skinned girl with sapphire blue eyes with a scar running over her left eye, she had white as snow hair tied in a long side-ways pony tail on her right side of her head. She wore a sparkling blue dress with a white ribbon wrapped multiple time around her waist and an opening at the upper portion of her dress decorated in shining blue jewels and white wedge heels on her feet. Looking ahead at her challenger while drawing her weapon on her hip, a rapier with a multicolored cylinder at the guard, rotating the cylinder when she grabbed the handle.

Across from her was Mr. Freeze, a bald blue-skinned man with a blue and steel colored suit that was hooked up to him, keeping him alive, with his red glowing goggles looking at her and his freezing gun pointed up and away from his target in his right hand.

"I need your father's technology to save my Nora." Freeze said with slight pleading in his voice but it sounded more like a demanding threat.

Weiss drew her rapier, setting it to her accustomed dust and taking her preferred fencing stance. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think my father would be willing to give the help you need without a high price." said sadly.

Freeze looked away in disgust before putting his other hand on the under-barrel grip taking a ready stance. "Then his price will be his own daughter's life!"

(SUPER MOVE)

Weiss grunted as she took a ready pose to stab. She lunged forward a short distance with her rapier pointed forward hit Mr. Freeze dead center in the chest then following up with it, she did multiple stabs at the cold criminal each hit laced with different elements finally criss-crossing an X knocking him on his back before he could get up he was held in place by white glowing glyphs watching helplessly as he saw Weiss do a swift hand motion and behind her a glowing white glyph came to life and from it came a giant armored white knight. She preformed a quick hand motion and the knight punched Freeze without mercy before finally finishing with the knight raising a glowing sword in the air and giving a downward slash knocking Freeze away from Weiss.

(ENDING)

Weiss was talking with Batman about something with Brainiac frozen all the way up to his neck leaving only his head in the background in a daze.

"Facing that madman or should I say mad robot was the last thing on my mind when coming to Earth. Really I was looking for Bruce Wayne so I could get help in putting my father to justice. Everyone I faced in this crazy world and beat told me to find Batman in order to find Bruce Wayne, how does a creepy guy with a really weird thing for bats have anything to do with a good and honest business man like Bruce Wayne!?"

We see Weiss Schnee sitting at a lavish looking desk, drinking a cup of hot coffee, looking at the computer screen on her desk showing news footage of Jacques Schnee, her father and his other council sitting in a courtroom in prison orange outfits, the news headline reading 'FORMER SCHNEE HEIRESS TAKES COMPANY FROM FATHER WITH THE HELP OF AN OTHERWORDLY BUSINESS MAN AND HIS CRIME-FIGHTING HELPER'

"I still can't believe it. Not only did Bruce Wayne help me with his business know-how to make sure the company didn't go under when I took the reigns, but Batman helped gather enough evidence to make sure my father and his corrupted council will stay behind bars for quite awhile. Now to start healing wounds."

We see Weiss with Bruce Wayne shaking hands with a faunas man with Flynt Coal holding a huge check ready to give it to the faunas man in front of a building with construction workers at the ready to remodel the building to make it better than before in front of the press with Neon Katt dancing in happiness.

"It's going to be tough running a business, even with the help of others like Mr. Wayne and Flynt Coal. Though it will be well worth it, I'm planning a small banquet celebration with everyone being invited, just hope that Batman guy comes, he was equal parts a help just as much as Bruce was. I never see him and Bruce together almost like their same guy switching outfits... nah. I mean seriously, why would a crazy crime-fighter like that Batguy be the same as a suave gentleman like Mr. Wayne. That's something Yang would make up to spread rumors with Ruby actually believing those rumors. I hope my team gets the invitation I sent them, I really miss them."

Character: Blake Belladonna

(INTRO)

In a bar in Metropolis a shadow sculpture is crouched down before shattering in a million pieces, taking it's place was Blake Belladonna she had amber eyes with black hair and sitting atop her hear were a pair of violet cat ears. She was wearing a white long-tailed coat with gray on the inside, sporting a black crop-top with diamond and diagonal cutouts on her upper-chest and neck area, on her legs were a pair of black tight-fitting pants and black thigh-high heeled boots. She stood up at full height drawing her blade attached to her back, a modified black katana with a pistol attached at the guard with the trigger on the handle.

In front of Blake was Catwoman wearing her tight leather one-piece suit with an open zipper which went down to her bust giving clear view of her cleavage and wrapped around head but still showing her beautiful face was goggles and her signature cat ears. She took two practice cracks with her signature whip.

"Nice cosplay darling but I don't carry a sword." Catwoman said giving a nice compliment to her opponent.

Blake reached behind her for her scabbard which turns out to also be a weapon which was a sharp black cleaver. "I'm the real deal you thieving faker!" Blake yelled as her katana transformed into her pistol form while her cleaver was set to parry or block.

Catwoman opened hand in front of her revealing metal claws attached to her fingertips. "By the end of this, we'll see who's the real deal and who's just a copycat."

(SUPER MOVE)

Blake yells in defiance as she summons a shadow clone holding on to Catwoman. As Selina struggles against the clone's grip Blake rushes in with dual flurry swipes in a barrage of blades and bullets, she then wraps Catwoman and her clone with her black chain ribbon whipping them onto the floor behind her and back twice, then pulling the jewel thief and the clone closer then pointing inside the clone unloading an explosive round into the clone which caused the clone to charge up was about to explode. Blake jumped on the clone's shoulder and back-flipped away in safety as the clone fell to the ground with Selina underneath, still held onto it at it exploded in a blaze knocking Catwoman a couple of feet back.

(ENDING)

We see Blake holding Brainiac with both her blade crossed at the back of Brainiac's neck ready to chop his head off on a moments notice. Behind them, Gorilla Grodd lay there with multiple bullet holes on his body with blood leaking out, his unmoving form signifying his fate.

"When I defeated Brainiac I thought getting the Justice League's help would happen naturally I knew the cold hearted monster would live up to his promise of restoring this worlds cities to their normal states. He wouldn't risk his life for what he called a simple "collection", Gorilla Grodd though was a risk too much to handle for the others so I made the decision of ending Grodd's selfish tyrannical life."

Blake is now looking down in defeat as the Justice League gave her the cold shoulder. Only Deadshot came to her, holding her shoulder in reassurance.

"The Justice League denied my offer, saying that someone was willing to take a life for what they thought was justice was no better than a man who killed thinking they were right and killed whoever was he thought was wrong. I was lost, without the League I have no help to stop the White Fang from taking my village by force. I wouldn't dare ask the Regime, they would only control everything we do, both human and faunas will be oppressed like in the Great War and we wouldn't be able to combat them they're too powerful. But when I thought hope was lost, Deadshot came to me telling me he had a group of pals that will help."

We see Blake fighting a group of White Fang with Sun Wukong battling them, behind them was a group of people Deathstoke holding his gun in one hand and his blade in the other, Killer Croc holding two members of the faunas extremist group in a dual headlock, Captain Boomerang ready to throw his signature boomerang, Captain Cold freezing White Fang solid with his ice gun,and Deadshot taking aim with his rifle with pinpoint accuracy.

"He told me his squad wanted a fresh start on things and were willing to make me a member of their squad and this was the perfect way to start anew. A token of appreciation he says for saving him from Grodd, I don't know how long it will take to beat the White Fang, but I say this to you directly, Adam Taurus, I'm coming for you with the help of my team,my Suicide Squad!"

Character: Yang Xiao Long

(INTRO)

Yang Xiao Long enters the new Bat Cave with a stroll. She has long golden locks of hair reaching to the middle of her calves and lilac eyes filled with excitement and determination but looking for a mission of her own goal. She's wearing a tan buttoned duster with an opening revealing an orange shirt, her right hand and forearm was actually a robotic replacement since she lost her original in the battle for Beacon, on her legs and feet was a pair of black pants, a purple scarf wrapped around her knee and brown boots with zippers on the side. Finally done strolling and rolling her shoulders and neck preparing to fight her opponent.

Which turned out to be Green Arrow, twirling his arrow in one hand and bow at the ready in the other.

"Watch out! I'm "armed" and dangerous." He joked to lighten the mood.

Yang's bracelets unfolded to reveal they were actually shotgun gauntlets which she cocked one then the other, taking a loose boxing stance. "Ha ha, that pun was so funny it's making me "green" with envy." Yang casually joked back.

Green Arrow done twirling his arrow put it back in his quiver. "Heh, like the daughter I never had."

(SUPER MOVE)

Yang yelled in fury as her eyes turned red as she clocked Green Arrow in the face followed by a one-two-three punch before uppercutting him into the air followed by a barrage of shotgun blast after shotgun blast lighting the hole area up in a fiery blaze of glory when Yang's gauntlets clicked empty she brought out two bandoliers of shotgun shells, popping out the empty shells, tossing the new one into the air and wrapping them around her gauntlets then cocking them before jumping into the air above Oliver, blasting herself straight into Green Arrow and punching him in the face rocketing towards the ground creating a shockwave when they hit the ground. Yang then did a backflip away to distance herself.

(ENDING)

We see Yang ready to pummel Brainiac in her red-eyed fury again as he holds out one hand in a plead on his knees while holding his crotch in agony as well with Superman, Robin, Cyborg, and Black Adam also holding their groins in agony as well, looking about ready to throw up while Wonder Woman holding her stomach in pain as she already expelled the contents of her stomach.

"I was about ready to beat up Brainiac again while he was still in pain, didn't really care for the whimpering, but before I could continue my smashfest with these jerks, threatening the world with destroying or ruling it and all that nonsense, Brainiac in his desperate attempt not to have a higher voice said those magic words, "I know were Summer Rose is." that made me stop."

We see Summer Rose in a pod floating in some liquid apparently the liquid didn't make her age a day. As she laid there unconscious as Supergirl unplugged the machine, Yang was standing over her found mother, tears in her eyes and a joyous smile on her face.

"I couldn't believe it, that manically smart egghead was telling the truth Kara found her in this chamber with only herself inside, apparently the turbo-geek made a deal with a witch named Salem that if he captured and killed mom, making it look like the Grimm overwhelmed her and killed her she would give him one of each Grimm for his collection, the strongest of their kind, and he would spare Remnant of destruction. Turns out the egghead theorized and calculated that without moms help in training my little sister with those silver eyes of hers, Ruby would eventually would die leaving only mom the true and only silver-eyed warrior making her, one of his most treasured possessions, so he lied about her death to keep mom to himself."

Yang is riding in her motorcycle Bumblebee with another bike riding behind her with Taiyang driving and Summer holding onto him as her cloak billowed at the wind in the night with the shattered moon of Remnant in the sky.

"I wanted to tell her about what happened when she was gone. Dad wanted to hold onto her and never let go for as long as he lived. But that had to wait, because I told her that Ruby and uncle Qrow were heading to Mistral to find the woman who destroyed Beacon and made Vale a Grimm hotspot. We understood now more than ever that now that Ruby and Qrow needed our help in taking down this woman and her old hag of a boss, as a true family."

(YANG THE PUN MASTER SPECIAL)

Yang vs Cyborg

"Y'know this isn't going to be easy blondie." Cyborg said.

"Aww don't be such a "Cryborg" eh?" Yang joked.

"Ugh, that pun just fried some of my circuits, that was so bad." Cyborg retorted in disgust.

Yang vs Black Cannery

"I think you should stay away from Ollie, he starting to make his jokes even worse as yours." Black Canary said.

"After this fight they're gonna be calling you Black "Eye" Canary, eh eh?" Yang retorted

"Yep, staying as far away as godly as possible." Canary replied.

Batman vs Yang

"Hey Batman have you been gaining weight?" Yang asked.

"Please don't say it." Batman asked, which sounded more like a demand.

"I guess they should call you "Fat" man, c'mon y'know that was funny." Yang said.

Yang vs Blue Beetle

"You ready for this Sunshine Dragon?" Blue Beetle asked politely

"By the end of this fight they'll be calling you "Black" and Blue Beetle." Yang with another pun.

"Didn't you use the joke with the whole Black Eye Canary thing?" Beetle questioned.

Flash vs Yang

"Heard you're the fastest man alive Flash?" Yang asked sweetly.

"Which is why I can never get a date. Hawkgirl was years ahead of you kiddo." Flash replied stopping Yang before she could use that old joke.

"No Fair! It took me a week to think of that joke!" Yang yelled in frustration.

Yang vs Wonder Woman

"This won't be an easy fight Xiao Long." Wonder Woman prepared.

"Why? Afraid you'll loosen your Wonder "Bra" ha ha that's definitely going into the brain for future use." Yang said with enjoyment.

"Your self-victory will be your only enjoyment until I lob that head from your shoulders." Diana said coldly.

Yang vs Joker

"Afraid that the killer clown can't be beaten by a smiling dragon." Joker said with sadistic tone.

"I know a burger clown that killed more people than you." Yang said cooly.

"Ugh, introduce the kids to the internet and they think know everything." Joker said in disgust.

AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

 **Wow, this took all day make and I have to say, I'm proud of myself for righting this. You see, I have three other fics in the works which is really hard for me because of my writers block and my schizophrenia making me think of something else instead of the story I've been trying to write. It's really difficult to think straight but hopefully these small tidbits will help me finish at least a single chapter and hopefully progress from there.**

 **If you read this after reading this RWBY injustice 2 input, I say thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a Halo Roster with Spartan Blue Team featuring John, Linda, Kelly, and Fred.**

 **Have a good morning or good morning or good night.**


	3. Halo (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Injustice 2 belongs to DC Comics. The Characters shown here that are not from DC Comics but belong to different franchises belong to their respective company as shown before the narrative begins.**

 **Here is the Character Roster fic featuring Halo's prime team, Blue Team. If I remember, there are others besides the ones introduced in the games (but I'll introduce them as well eventually). Anyways, let's begin.**

 **CHARACTER ROSTER: HALO (PART 1) BELONGING TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND MICROSOFT STUDIOS.**

Character: John-117/ Master Chief

(INTRO)

Walking into Slaughter Swamp was the Master Chief or John-117covered in from head to toe in the the MJOLNIR MARK VI armor, a sage colored armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, thighs, shins, calves, feet, and head. His helmet that sports a orange golden visor covering and obscuring his face from anyone looking directly at him. Underneath the armor is a black skin suit for protection against knife and small arms fire, carrying in his right hand slung over his shoulder is the MA5D assault rifle with holographic sights to make up for without having a proper iron sights, on his right thigh held up a magnetic clamp is the M6H pistol with smart-link sights. As he walked forward only to stop to face his opponent.

Walking up to him was the former hero of Metropolis turned dictator, now on the run, Superman, in his blue suit, red cape, and the house of El symbol on his chest, arms bound in solid metal with a kryptonite rock in between the solid metal shackles.

"Leave now or I send you back to Batman in pieces." ordered the Kryptonian.

Master Chief only brought down his assault rifle aiming downward showing that he was ready for a fight. "You are a flight-risk and a danger to humanity and all her nations."

Superman only raised his arms breaking the shackles slowly before they came apart completely. Superman hovered in the air as his eyes glowed red. "You should be more worried for the danger you're in right now." Kal-El said in a cold tone.

(SUPER MOVE)

"Ready to engage." the Chief said as he stood ready as he tossed a grenade underneath the Man of Steel which exploded sending him in air before being dragged down by an armored hand to the ground with his pistol in hand, Master Chief pistol-whipped the son of Krypton five times across the face, then stepping to the side with Clark Kent standing there in a daze before Master Chief jumped into the air above Superman as all of sudden, a UNSC warthog came out of nowhere and hit the kryptonian dead on still driving forwards at high speeds with Superman trapped, upper body sticking out of the front hood of the jeep before noticing the Chief taking aim with the machine gun turret and firing onto the kryptonian as the marine driving said with a loud voice "How does my bumper taste eh!" after the barrage of bullets the Chief ordered a bail and both of them did that before the Spartan chucked a plasma grenade which detonated and the jeep exploded sending Kal tumbling several feet away.

(ENDING)

We see Brainiac kneeling in front of what looked like an orb of extreme data flowing through numbers and code with a look of pain and anguish on his face but still focusing at the task at hand no matter how much pain he felt through this coded orb. The Master Chief looking quizzically at the orb with general curiosity.

"With Brainiac beaten, I was ready to put an end to this threat, until Brainiac asked for a final request before he was terminated, seeing a genuine look from that he wanted to do this, even though judging by his eyes he knew it would cause him to suffer. Curious, I let him through with his request instead of something of a personal level, he brought out an algorithm. He screamed some moments in like that he was actually getting hurt from this algorithm."

We see the Flash drawing a symbol with three bended arches conjoining but not connecting into some type of symbol that looked like an inverted triangle with the tips flattened out.

"Barry Allen said the algorithm was purposely failing without Brainiac realizing it was failing and it confused me. He gloated about knowing Forerunner secrets without the any of the A.I. realizing he was in their systems, but this algorithm was making him think he did something wrong and making him anguish in failure like being put through extreme pain but no adrenaline to make him panic and ignore the pain and get out of danger, Barry said he kept seeing this symbol over and over. When he drew it, I recognized that symbol, the UNSC frigate Mother of Invention had this symbol. This algorithm was created by them?"

Master Chief now holding a data chip containing the unsolvable algorithm in hand as he prepared to enter the portal in his own dimension, a look of contempt was seen through his movements, unsure what to do.

"I had the perfect weapon to combat the created and Cortana. Though I saw what it did to Brainiac and the Flash said it took Brainiac years to become obsessed with perfecting it even asking for it as his final wish before dying, and he is smarter than any other A.I. that I know of, including Cortana and the monitors, I shudder to think what it would do to them, to Cortana, this is Sierra-117 signing off and... mission accomplished."

Character: Kelly-087

(INTRO)

In the demented Joker's Playground, Kelly wearing her MJOLNIR/HERMES variant of the powered assault armor that was colored light-blue , even the skin suit was light-blue. She had a version of the EVA helmet that the visor that went from the chin all the way up almost reaching for the back of her head. Carrying on her shoulders was her signature shotgun Oathsworn and on her hip was a combat pistol. As she stopped and twirled her shotgun until it was in her arms where she loaded a few rounds into the shotgun.

From some unforeseen portal the Flash emerged running before stopping. Garbed in his red spandex with gold highlights and a lightning bolt symbol on his chest and still sparking with the speed force.

"You shouldn't be here Kelly." Flash told the spartan.

The Rabbit finished loading her shotgun, cocking it before taking aim at the Scarlet Speedster.

"How do you know that name civilian?" Kelly ordered with interest.

The Flash take his stance preparing to run straight at her while the speed force resonated off of him as his eyes glowed yellow "You're not ready to learn the truth yet Kelly!"

(SUPER MOVE)

"This is 087 ready for a warm-up." Kelly said in assurance as she swung her shotgun like a baseball bat, hitting Flash in the cheek as he flew in the air time seemed to slow to a crawl as Barry was hanging in mid-air slowly falling to the ground before Kelly, unaffected by the slow crawl of time, rushed in, almost in an instant pummeling Barry while still keeping him in the air by kneeing him in the back multiple times before pulling the Scarlet Speedster closer to her by the ankle still air born before making a fast fist straight towards his face as with that the trigger that set everything moving normally as the Flash flopped up and landed on his front face first away from Kelly.

(ENDING)

Kelly is crouching next to an unmasked Barry Allen as he lay there dying on the ship she battled Brainiac holding on to his hand as a surge of energy left Barry and entered Kelly before she vanished in a flash of light.

"I was disappointed to learn that Brainiac didn't have any useful info or weapons to battle Cortana and her created. I was about to leave and head back to my dimension when the Flash collapsed on the floor like he was having a stroke, I did a scan to discover his organs were failing at an alarming rate, there was no way to save him in time. I was about to give them room to grieve before the Flash asked me to take his hand and go to the place where I died. I didn't know how he thought I died but it occurred to me he was talking about the flash clone they replaced me with, so I agreed and took his hand and that's when I felt it..."

We see on a forest planet a little girl running from her dad who making monster growling noises as in a flash an armored warrior, Kelly appeared in flash from a distance watching the little girl play with her father before vanishing in another light leaving the father and daughter by themselves, unaware someone was there.

"This power was incredible it took me awhile to understand it but to the League I was gone in less than a blink. When I went back in time to find where I died I went further back than planned, but it was enough evidence as it is to notice my younger self playing with my father, when it suddenly hit me, my father looked exactly like Barry Allen. I had to ask Barry what this all meant, but it was too late..."

In a horde of Promethean forces a light flash happened in the group before they were all gone, left nothing but their dropped weapons scattered across the field, then in another flash a lone warrior stood in the middle in red armor with gold highlights with a lightning bolt emblem on her right breast-plate before vibrating with energy and was gone in a yellow flash.

"My name is Kelly Allen. My father was Barry Allen, he died giving me his power, his speed force, knowing that it would kill him in the process but he didn't care. He wanted me to become the fastest woman alive and help people, and I will not let his death be in vain. I am Kelly Allen and I am, The Flash."

Character: Linda-058

(INTRO)

In Gorilla City we see Linda drop from the air before cushioning her fall with the boosters on her back. She wore a light-blue set of armor, the MJOLNIR/ARGUS set with a helmet that had two gold eyepieces where her eyes are supposed to be with a camera attached to the left-side of her helmet. When she landed, she took out her custom sniper rifle, Nornfang, decorated with a yellow and gray paint job, now hanging lazily in her arms.

Across from her Gorilla Grodd, a giant gorilla with red and steel armor that had spikes jutting from his shoulders and forehead walked in, drinking from a human skull.

"Tell those pesky humans that I am not coming quietly!" Grodd barked with vigor.

Linda brought up her sniper rifle, aiming straight at the leader of the Society. "Who ever said I was bringing you in at all?" Linda retorted.

Gorilla Grodd, upset, crushed the human skull with his bare hand before taking a stance. "Then you will die like all the rest!" The ape roared.

(SUPER MOVE)

"Target in my sight" Linda said with focus as she hit Grodd in the air with an uppercut, while still in the air, Linda took aim with Nornfang and let loose several HE rounds into the leader of the Society, juggling him in the air until she ran out of ammo. Before Grodd could fall down to the earth, Linda took the barrel-end of her in hand sniper rifle and swung in an upward motion and hitting the ape with the butt of her gun sending him once again in the air where the spartan threw a splinter grenade and hit Grodd dead-on and exploded upon impact into smaller grenades which in turn made smaller explosions sending Grodd away from Linda and landing hard into the ground.

(ENDING)

We see Linda overlooking a chaotic battlefield of UNSC, Sword of Sanghelios, and Created forces fighting with her custom sniper rifle, taking shots at the Created. Sitting besides her was Deadshot, also taking shots at the Promethean forces with his custom sniper rifle.

"Defeating Brainiac and trying to get the Justice League to help me in fighting the Created was a difficult endeavor, but it surprised me when Floyd Lawton came to me offering his services as a debt of gratitude for taking down Grodd and giving him back his freedom. I accepted knowing that I needed a good shot to keep up with me, if I only knew where that would lead..."

In front of a house was Floyd's daughter Zoe holding a camera taking a picture of her father Deadhot out of his uniform on one knee, holding a ring in front of a shocked Linda, holding her hand out in acceptance of the ring.

"Three years we have fought in that war, and in that three years, I got to know Floyd Lawton, not Deadshot, better as not only as a damn fine shot, but as a person that Chief Mendez said was not only just admiration and respect, but love as well. So when he asked me to meet his daughter and have a drink, he caught me by surprise when he taken the knee to ask me to be his wife. Surprising myself in what I thought impossible, I accepted..."

Linda, sitting down on an armchair wearing a white summer dress and several months pregnant, was smiling as Floyd was holding his head to her stomach, listening for a kick for a soon to be expected baby.

"Now here I am, with a man I thought was going to be like me, endlessly fighting until we died with a rifle in our hand and a grenade in the other. But we found each other instead and now, starting a family with my first child. He is going to be a boy and his name, Samuel."

Character: Fredric-104

(INTRO)

In the underwater kingdom of Atlantis we see Fredric walk in his MARK VI/ CENTURION armor with caution with a combat pistol that had a suppressor on it in one hand, the Whispered Truth and a combat knife in the other in anticipation of a close quarters fight when he lowered the enhanced combat pistol and knife combo to look at his opponent.

Coming into view was his opponent, the Clown Prince of Crime now considered the one who started it all, Joker. He was sporting his purple trench coat and purple suit pants. On his mid-chest he had one giant red 'HA' on his bleached white skin, on his mouth red markings making him look like he had a permanent smile, and green hair styled it with most of it on his right side. He walked out casually bringing a knife from behind him in anticipation of the kill.

"Isn't it annoying being second banana to everyone else." Joker taunted in a mocking voice. Hoping to goad the Spartan into some form of rage.

Fredric not impressed, cocked the empowered pistol and aimed straight ahead at the Clown. "At least when I lose it's on purpose." Fredric taunted back.

The Clown Prince not the slightest bit deterred, brought his knife up close to his face and twirling it around in hoping for an entertaining fight. "Well consider this your first happy accident." he joked around.

(SUPER MOVE)

"104, ready to engage." Fredric said with cold precision as he chucked a plasma grenade straight at Joker's feet. The Joker panicking tried to shake the sticky grenade, but it was to late as the grenade detonated and launched him several feet into the air. While still in the air, Fredric took several potshots at the Clown with his Whispered Truth when he decided it was enough and through a frag grenade below where Joker would fall and threw his combat knife into the Clown Prince of Crime's face as he was falling into the grenade which detonated sending Joker further away from the spartan on his back in a smoking heap.

(ENDING)

We see Brainiac on his hands and knees, defeated with Fredric ready to put several rounds into the mad machines head with his Whispered Truth, when he was stopped by an ethereal green glow behind him which turned out to be a Green Lantern ring.

"I was about ready to put a bullet in the crazy bastard's head. I couldn't let him walk away from this he was to dangerous. But before I could end him though, I guess I caught the attention of someone else..."

We now see Fredric in front of the Guardians of the Green Lantern corp. with Brainiac in cuffs awaiting his trail as the Guardians were presenting Fredric with a Green Lantern ring which the spartan accepted with renewed vigor.

"The Guardians said that they've been hunting down Brainiac for decades in order for him to answer for his crimes of taking cities and destroying planets for his collection, it only came as a coincidence that the Green Lanterns' ring answered to my call as I beaten him. But the Guardians gave me an offer I couldn't refuse..."

We see Cortana's Guardian battling a Green Lantern over a Halo ring. But this wasn't any other ordinary Green Lantern, it was in fact Fredric in his spartan armor except it was green and black with the Green Lantern corp. emblem on his right shoulder.

"Cortana and her created might have the Guardian and a Halo but they never seen nor felt something quite like this, and this is what I have to say. In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power Green Lantern's light."

 **And chapter three is done, sorry I took so friggan long. A mixture of writers block and stupid distraction is no excuse for not finishing a single chapter but those are my only excuses so I'm using them. Still, sorry for not finishing it sooner.**

 **Anyways my next chapter is a unique one as it involves not only 4 different franchises but also are a part of one franchise all together as part of the mentioned franchise, what I'm trying to say is... IT'S PAYDAY FELLAS!**

 **That's right the characters are going to be in this order Dallas, John Wick, Jimmy, and Tony Montana (aka Scarface). The reason why is because John and Tony are main central characters of their respective movies that revolves around them and Jimmy is the one of the extremely few unique character that have a personality throughout Hardcore Henry. It couldn't be Henry because even though he has somewhat of a personality, his face is only shown for a couple of minutes, while Jimmy's all over the friggan place as several different people in one movie.**

 **Now to answer some questions and reviews about the story.**

 **To BulletstormX: Yes I plan on using Star Wars characters for another chapter though figuring out which ones is going to be the hard part. I already figured out the original trilogy roster, though I might have to dig into the Clone Wars TV series for a healthy roster for the prequel trilogy because I'm not using Yoda for that roster despite how awesome of a character he would be in Injustice.**

 **To Nicochan11: Ben 10 is up for consideration though I'll take your opinion into account. If I do use Ben 10 then it would have to be from Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien.**

 **To Fagbutt: That's a great idea! I should probably put him in with a Rare-style roster with Banjo-Kazooie and Joanna Dark and that main character from Battletoads. Thanks for the idea!**

 **And finally to Nicochan11's message: Yes I plan on using Pyrrha Nikos for JNPR's lineup, wouldn't feel complete to me if you had three characters for one chapter.**

 **Anyways, see you next time Space Cowboy.**


End file.
